Talk:Yi Sai/@comment-2601:406:8201:9D90:C983:263:CAAF:1E60-20170902044922/@comment-53539-20170920213056
Oh I missed this as I'm not so much around this month (though starting to get back into the swing now). Thank you for the thank you. I consider VS a toned down version of what VtM represents as a tabletop RPG. It is a very dark and grim storyline, so for VS to reference it, it can't be chill. Compared to AK.17's other work... Its very notable how different it is as Butterfly plan is a lot more light hearted. Even if VS wasn't what it was, the work its borrowing ideas from is straight up to 18+ and therefore you can't escape the situation the series is in. And unless you know its borrowing ideas from VtM, you could potentially stumble upon something you kinda aren't aware of. Avoiding a subject is often worst. Also... well... Yi Sai is a git, but the writer isn't really touching too much on the full origin of the Tzimice. You want to know what hell is like as a RPG player right? Look up "Vozhd"... Now imagine facing off against 200 of them. Youhave to face against the leader of said 200 Vozhds, a Tzimice because the London Vampire PRince wants you to talk to him... Now imagine yourself as a Toreador (the clan which can't fight their way out of a paper bag)... And your guarded by a Balli and a Malkaivan who was embraced as a child. And your biggest ally is a Ventrue (they can't fight their way out of a paper bag either) who was asked to draw a square on a map representing his mansion (it was 5 miles big - he forgot to take scale into account!) whose army decided to run away scared when just 1 of the 200 Vozhd showed up leaving the city force at 6 vampires... Oh did I mention the bodyguards ran off because their idoits (one of them was burried in mud) and the other 2 vampires of the 6 who I haven't mentioned yet... were acting as the main fighting force for our group... got stuck in wine barrels because their stupid and really bad at dice rolling... (edit: there was a 7th potential vampire I should mention, he was another Malkavian... while he did turn up to fight... after talking to the Tzimice he decided he would take his side so... yeah... There was also a NPC Tremere but that same Malkivan left him as "William the magical duck" and the NPC Tremere who replaced him died a horrible, horrible, death (he exploded!) when he succumbed to his own stupidity and fell to his own trap thanks to a GM dice roll of 1. Incidentally... "Andy" the Tzimice, kinda built his army of 200 Vozhd like this; He walked into a tavern and asked for beer to mix into his blood to drink... The GM rolled a 1... 14 towns later "Andy" finally found some beer... And had 200 Vozhd... Yeah... Yi Sai is kind a saint in comparison... And what "Andy" did was really nothing, he just got away with everything because the GM kept rolling really low and every attempt to stop him ended in tragic results. Stupidity and bad dice rolls run in our group... "Andy" generally gets low rolls when he rolls with us, but high when he is against us much to our horror so... Yeah... Now I think about it... I think I'd rather go against Yi Sai then "Andy"... O_O ) In short, for all respects in regards to Yi Sai, he isn't as bad as he could be. O_O